


impetus

by plingo_kat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, omega!Noctis, omega!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “I can do it,” Noctis insists. His face is set in an expression Ignis knows well, from years of exposure: when Noctis was six, he wore it when he refused to leave the palace for a father-son camping trip, and was dragged through four hallways clinging to a chair before they could detach him; when he was fourteen, he tried to warp to the roof and broke his arm; when he was seventeen he moved out and lived for three weeks solely on instant noodles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=304713#cmt304713) at the ffxv kmeme: "I've seen a few omega!Noctis fics going around, and now I'm interested in an omega!Ignis fic. Alpha!Noctis is fine, or also an omega!Noctis is fine, whatever you like the best - I mainly would like to see Noctis being possessive over Ignis and not wanting Ignis to spend his heat with someone else."
> 
> ...I tried, and therefore no one should criticize me. *insert radcliffe gif here*

“I am _fine_.” Ignis glares at Noctis’ hovering hands until they retreat, but the prince still looks mulish. “Gladio should be perfectly sufficient to help me through this, given that you’re still recovering--”

“Just because _he’s_ an alpha,” Noctis says, glowering, but Ignis cuts him off.

“ _Yes_ because he’s an alpha. He’s a natural source, Noctis, you know this.”

Amicitias, or at least Shields, have always been alphas. In the alpha-omega and source-sink relationship, it only makes sense for the king’s protector to be able to provide more power in the event the king Pulls more than is wise. _Every_ king of Lucis has been an omega since the conception of the kingdom. It’s a part of what allows them to interact with the Crystal’s power -- the ultimate Source, more than all the kings together could Pull over the course of their combined lifetimes.

“I can do it,” Noctis insists. His face is set in an expression Ignis knows well, from years of exposure: when Noctis was six, he wore it when he refused to leave the palace for a father-son camping trip, and was dragged through four hallways clinging to a chair before they could detach him; when he was fourteen, he tried to warp to the roof and broke his arm; when he was seventeen he moved out and lived for three weeks solely on instant noodles. Ignis will not be able to sway him.

“You can’t,” he tries anyway. There’s a gnawing sort of emptiness already yawning in the pit of his stomach. “You shouldn’t exhaust yourself--”

Noctis grabs Ignis’ wrist, skin to skin, right where his glove ends and his shirt-sleeve begins. The clear, sweet pulse of energy makes his knees wobble, all the more overwhelming with the faint otherworldly tinge of the Crystal’s power threaded through Noctis’ earthier, mortal flavor.

“Noctis!” Giving out energy is possible for omegas, although it goes against their nature. Sinks are just that: they pull in and ground, unlike alphas, who produce and emit metaphysical energy. Noctis has had to learn how to Push more than normal omegas, since his retainers have their power chained to his. He has to externalize his energy to give others Crystal abilities.

“I’m fine.” Anyone can see that Noctis is lying -- the effort of that single transfer was enough to bring sweat to his face. “You don’t need Gladio.”

The thing is, Ignis knows _why_ Noctis wants so badly for Ignis to ride out his Draw without Gladio for company. Ignis’ Draws are rare, but when they hit they hit hard. The endorphins released with every fulfilled Pull he exerts during the period inevitably have him draped over his partner, sensual and touch-happy; he always, always gets an erection. 

“Then _you_ should Pull from Gladio before we do this,” Ignis says. “Even normal Draws are a strain on you, and you’ve recently been injured after heavy magic usage. You need to keep your energy levels up.”

The first time they did this, Ignis was deathly afraid that Noctis would spill himself empty for Ignis, that Ignis would Pull enough in his hunger to drain Noctis down to the dregs. It didn’t happen -- Noctis was flush with power from a recent session with the Crystal, and he merely slept a little longer that night than usual. Even so the risk is there now, with Noctis exhausted after two days of on-and-off battle. If Ignis Pulls too hard, Noctis could be laid up for weeks.

“Fine.” Noctis caves easily now that he knows he’ll get what he wants, the brat. He bounds off.

_Noctis_ doesn’t have Draws that leave him shaking and weak, desperate for relief; he doesn’t feel the bone-deep exhaustion of the empty sky deep in his blood. It’s the Crystal, Ignis theorizes. It somehow blunts the drain, or maybe gluts the connection enough that his Draws are shallower and easily fed. Most omegas are debilitated when the time befalls them.

Which reminds Ignis: he gathers up two water bottles and some snacks, then heads to his tent. The sun is just setting, so while they’ve set up camp nobody is really preparing for bed yet, and all their sleeping bags are still packed neatly together. He shakes out two of them and lies down. This will go easier if he gets some rest.

 

He wakes with a pounding headache, and when he reaches out his muscles feel weak and achey. It’s dark.

“Ignis?” Noctis’ voice is hushed. Ignis hears a rustle which must be Noctis sitting up in his sleeping bag.

“Water,” Ignis croaks, and Noctis does something to his phone that makes it emit a dim yellow glow. He cracks open a water bottle and hands it to Ignis.

“Thank you,” Ignis says when it no longer feels like his throat is coated in dirt.

“How are you feeling?” Noctis says. “Do you need…?”

He offers an open hand. Ignis stares and breathes deeply; he’s so _tired_ , he’s open and hungry but it isn’t enough--

As Ignis closes his eyes and dips his head in a nod, Noctis moves. He curls around Ignis, practically in his lap, and clasps their hands together.

Energy slams into him like a flood, soaking into the parched places inside. He can’t help making a relieved noise, a choked off groan; Noctis just bends further over him, pressing his forehead against Ignis’ and humming soothingly deep in his throat.

Now that the initial rush is past and the transfer is more of a steady flow than a surge, Ignis is able to taste the energy he’s Pulling. He always experienced transfers as taste, although many had described their experiences as touch, or even smell. Noctis, Ignis knows, falls on the ‘touch’ end of the spectrum.

In any case, if Ignis concentrates he can usually tell when he needs to cut himself off. Noctis’ power starts to sour when he’s tired, or when he begins to reach the end of his reserves; right now it’s deep and full-bodied, rich like gravy or fat-filled pork soup. It’s not Noctis’ normal flavor at all -- it’s Gladio’s. Noctis must have Pulled deeply from him, and the energy hasn’t had time to assimilate and take on Noctis’ tartness, the sharp sweetness of just-ripe fruit under a thin layer of spun sugar.

“Thank you,” Ignis breathes. Noctis pushes out another little pulse and Ignis shivers, oversensitive. Noctis blinks and his eyelashes tickle Ignis’ cheek.

“You’re mine,” Noctis says, and in the dim privacy of their tent, close and quiet, with Noctis filling Ignis up, it’s utterly, devastatingly true. Ignis has always belonged to Noctis, ever since that fateful day in his childhood when he was introduced to the young prince, pudgy and bright-eyed. His devotion has grown with him, from a child’s possessive fondness to the endless loyalty he feels now; Noctis is his Crystal, the one source he could draw from forever and never be close to satisfied.

“I’m yours,” Ignis agrees, drowning in Noctis within him, surrounded by his scent and the soft brush of skin without. Noctis gives out another pulse and Ignis moans aloud. “I’ll always be yours, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY SEXED, THE END.
> 
> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
